Seize the Zacky!
by vengeancelover1930
Summary: Natalie is a punk teen she doesnt get into much trouble growing up but when she moves to orange california will her entire life change  Zacky Vengeance  an a7x story


NPOV

Living in Alaska was not exciting, to say the least. You pretty much went to school came home, did homework and went to bed. I lived in Juneau. Not very much to do in Juneau. At least not for me. I didn't have any friends. I had one girl that I got along with. I wouldn't call her my friend because the only time we talked was when we were at our lockers. I was pretty much a loner. And I didn't have a problem with it. Until we moved to California.

I lived alone with my mom. My mom divorced my abusive, no good father when I was five. Now that I was thirteen she decided we needed a new start. So we decided on Orange, California. I was completely on board.

We bought a beautiful house in a pretty good sized neighborhood. My mom said it was time to own something of our own. My mothers' grandparents had passed and left her roughly thirty-six billion dollars. My father did not know about the money. He knew they had passed, but he didn't know about the money. Hell I didn't even know about it until two months ago. I didn't even know my great-grandparents. They passed before I was born.

It was the start of summer vacation when we moved in. I couldn't wait to live somewhere warm. Our house was beautiful. It was only me and my mom, but we bought a huge house. It had four bedrooms, three baths, a two car garage, and a huge yard with a pool. When my mom said a new start she meant it. The day we moved in was great.

"Honey, can u grab that box out of the backseat?" my mom asked.

"Sure. Is it the last one?" I asked.

"Yep! That's the last one." she replied.

We were finally done unloading the car. We brought our valuables with us; the moving company brought the rest. My mom told me to go outside and enjoy the warmth while she unpacked the stuff for the kitchen. I decided to go sit in the front yard and soak up some sun. I may only be thirteen years old, but I am very grown-up. I would rather soak up some sun than play and make a lot of noise. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but the next thing I know I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Hi!" he exclaimed. Well I wasn't expecting that. I looked back at him to see who he was. He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He had jet black hair, mint green eyes, and a rugged build. He had snake-bites and a nose ring. He was young and gorgeous.

"Hi." I replied shyly. He took my breath away. He had rendered me speechless.

"I'm Zacky. I noticed you sitting out here all alone and decided to come introduce myself." he said. His voice was so velvety and smooth.

"Hey, Zacky. I'm Natalie. I just moved here with my mom." I told him. He flashed me a smirk and sat down next to me.

"May I sit here?" he asked. I nodded yes.

"So, may I ask where you moved from?" he asked.I didn't know him but five minutes and already I trusted him enough to tell him.

"Yea, we moved from Alaska. Juneau to be exact." I told him. He looked at me questionably.

"I don't mean to be rude but why did you leave a beautiful place like Alaska to live in Huntington Beach?" he asked very politely. He wasn't the first to ask this question. A lot of people had asked us that. I felt I could trust him so I told him. I told him everything. My mom didn't mind people knowing about the money. She said it was kept a secret so long that it was ok for people to know.

"Well first off I'm thirteen years old. When I was five years old my parents got a divorce. My dad was a very abusive man. At first he would only hit my mother. But when I was getting ready for school one morning he decided to slap me. I didn't know what I had done. I didn't tell my mom because I didn't want her to think it was her fault. He started beating on me and my mother. It was two months before my sixth birthday and my mom came home from work and I was on our front porch crying. I had a black eye and a broken nose. My dad told me there was no reason I should be treated special because I was just like my mother. He had punched me in my face with as much force as he had. To my surprise he hadn't knocked me out. I took off running when he wasn't looking. I ran to my neighbor's house and hid while he ran after me. Luckily he hadn't seen me run to their house. Ten minutes after he went to look for me my mom showed up. I finally told her everything. I told her about how he had been beating on me for six months. She wanted to kill him. She kept blaming herself. She called the cops and had him arrested. She divorced him two weeks later. We have lived there until now. But he wouldn't leave us alone, so my mom filed for a restraining order and we left. We pretty much left everything there. Only bringing the necessities. Oh and we are billionaires. My great-grandparents died and left my mom about thirty-six billion dollars. To which I didn't know about until two months ago. My father didn't even know about it." I told him. At this point he had his hand on my shoulder comforting me. I hadn't realized I had started crying. He looked almost shocked.

"What?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You are only thirteen years old?" he asked.

"The last time I checked I was." I replied with a smile. I did look a lot older than I was though. It's not that I looked old or anything it's just that I matured very quickly. I mean I was only a size two and was already in a b-cup bra. I started puberty very fast. At eight years old actually.

"Wow! No offense or anything, but you look older than that. I thought we would be going to school together. I'm a sophomore. I just turned sixteen." he told me. I started silently laughing. I had the hots for a boy six years older than me. It worked though. I was only ten, but I was already five foot two. I technically looked like a teenager. He got a huge grin on his face. So I decided to see what he was smiling about.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to introduce you to the guys!" he said excitedly. 'The guys' I thought.

"Um, the guys?" I asked him. His smile got even wider.

"Yea! Would you like to meet them?" he asked. How could I resist that face? He was so excited. So I agreed.

"Sure!" I laughed. I went inside to tell my mom where I was going. When I told her I had a new friend her face lit up. She was so used to me not talking to many people. I hugged her and went back outside. Apparently Zacky had called the guys and had decided where to meet.

"You ready?" he eagerly asked.

"Yea!" I laughed. He wanted to show me something no one had ever seen before. I was a little leery with that news, but I trusted Zacky.

We had walked to the back of the neighborhood. We reached a very nice house. It had a three car garage, but all the cars were parked in the driveway. I heard music playing. I wondered where we were. We walked up to the garage door and Zacky opened it. When he opened the door I was in awe.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. The 'guys' happened to be a band. I couldn't believe it. I was shocked.

"Natalie, I want you to meet the guys." he pointed to a kid around the same age as him with spiked hair and a lip ring. "This is Matt." Then he pointed to a kid who also looked to be the same age holding an electric guitar. "This is Brian." He then pointed to another kid around the same age sitting behind a set of drums. "This is Jimmy." Lastly he pointed to a younger looking kid holding the bass guitar. "This is Johnny." Then he pointed to himself laughing."And you already know I'm Zacky!" he exclaimed. I may not have talked to many people, but I definitely wasn't shy.

"Hey, guys! I'm Natalie!" I laughed.

"Hey, Natalie!" the guys said. Loudly, I might add. They all seemed really happy to have a new friend. Why a thirteen year old I do not know. But who could complain? They were all very nice and HOT!

"Hey, Natalie. Zacky called and said that we have a new neighbor. Is that true?" Matt asked. I laughed when Zacky mock punched Matt for not believing him.

"Yep! Sure is. My mom and I just bought the house next to Zacky." i replied.

"Oh, um, I don't mean to pry or be rude but Zacky told us what you told him. I'm sorry that your dad did that to you guys. But are you really billionaires?"Jimmy asked. I started feeling strangely comfortable around these guys.

"Yep. My great-grandparents left my mom like thirty-six billion dollars before I was born." I told him. I loved this. Little did they all know that I have been playing the acoustic and electric guitar since I was eight years old? I'm able to play full songs with little or no trouble at all.

"Wow I've heard of rich, but damn. That's ridiculously rich. Might I ask why you guys decided to move here, when you can own a mansion in Malibu or something?" Jimmy asked. Brian smacked Jimmy. I laughed at that.

"No it's ok. Um, well, we didn't want to live in a mansion. We wanted to live normal lives. To us we are just like everybody else. We just happen to be loaded." I told him. I liked Jimmy; he spoke whatever was on his mind.

"So, um, I know this may be out of line, but I figured everyone else was being honest why not me? Zacky told us you are only thirteen years old. I just wanted to let you know that you are very mature for your age. You almost act older than us." Brian told me. I looked at all the guys who were shaking their heads in agreement.

"Thank you, Brian. When my dad started beating on my mom and me I grew up fast. My mom always tells me I'm her little middle-aged daughter. Shit like that really makes you rethink your childlike status." I told them. It was true, dealing with all that didn't really leave room for a childhood. They all looked at each other and rushed over to hug me. I was squished in the middle.

"Um, might I ask what this is all about?" I asked them. We had known each other for forty-five minutes and they were all hugging me.

"Well, we all thought you could use a hug." Zacky said softly. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. These guys didn't even know me and already they acted like we had grown up together.

"Thanks guys! But come on let's not get all mushy over spilled milk. It's ok. I promise!" I told them. They all smelled amazing. Especially Zacky. Downright edible.

"We know. We just had to sneak that one in there!" Johnny exclaimed. We all laughed. I was really liking this.

"So, Natalie do you want to watch us practice?" Matt asked.

"Totally!" I shouted. They all started laughing.

"So, what do you guys call yourselves?" I asked.

"Well we dabbled around with a few names and we came up with Avenged Sevenfold. What do you think?" Zacky asked. It sounded really awesome.

"I love it. It's awesome!" I told them

"Sweet!" Zacky exclaimed. We all laughed. They sat me down as they all geared up. Zacky played rhythm guitar. They started playing and I was blown away. They honestly were amazing. I couldn't believe they were playing in a garage when they could be traveling around the world. Playing concerts and gigs. They really sounded like they could make the big time easily. When they finished practicing I realized I was standing up cheering. They all started laughing and blushing.

"What? No, don't laugh! You guys are amazing! Like seriously! I did not expect that at all! You guys are incredible! I'm serious!" I all but yelled. I was pretty much jumping up and down by that point. They are amazing and I was gonna make sure they knew it.

"Thank you, Natalie!" they all said at the same time.

"Wow, amazing. Have you guys ever considered sending a demo to a record label? I really think you guys could make it big. I'm serious. I listen to a lot of music. And I absolutely think you guys could do it!" I exclaimed. They all looked at each other.

"Um, actually you are the only one outside of our families who have seen us play." Zacky said.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Well now I sound pushy." I said sadly. All the guys looked up instantly.

"No, Natalie! That's exactly the kind of motivation we need." Matt said. I felt dumb. I didn't understand.

"Ok. I guess my thirteen year old brain decided to say hello. But, um, what do you mean?" in asked.

"Well actually, we've been working on a demo. I guess our nerves are just getting to us. We've been working on it for two years. Nobody else has seen us. You are the only one who has seen us perform." Johnny said. Wow. They wanted a shot at the big time. They were just too nervous. I couldn't believe it. I had to do something to help them.

"Well speaking as someone who listens to a lot of music, you guys really are great. Have you guys ever considered a talent show or asking some stores if you can perform in their parking lot or something?" I asked. They all looked at each other stunned.

"Geez, girl! You are like a thirteen year old genius! I'm serious. We never thought of that until you came along." Zacky said. All the guys agreed. I really liked hanging out with these guys. They were awesome.

"Well, um, thank you! Do you guys know if there are any talent shows around?" I asked. They all looked down sadly.

"Hmm. I take that as a no. Hang on a minute." I told them. I pulled out my cell phone. I asked if they really wanted to do this. They all agreed very happily. I continued with my calls. I contacted one of the local rock/pop restaurants my mom and I had passed on our way here. The phone rang three times.

"Yes, may I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yes, my name is Natalie Pepern. I was wondering if I could possibly speak to your manager?" I asked the woman.

"You're speaking to her. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Oh, great! Yes, um, I just moved here and I passed your place. I saw in the window that you have karaoke Fridays. I was wondering if I could sign up my friends?" I asked her. All the guys were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. She asked for their name and I told her they went by Avenged Sevenfold. She seemed excited.

"Oh, absolutely! We love newcomers. We have an opening in three weeks." she told me.

"That's awesome! We will definitely be there!" I told her. I gave her my number and had her set everything up. When I hung up all the guys still had their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked them. They all snapped out of it and looked at me. I had a huge grin on my face.

"Natalie, we have only known each other for like six hours. And already you may have just changed our lives. I cannot even believe it. You are definitely the coolest chick we have ever met. How can we ever repay you?" Matt asked. I decided to joke around a bit.

"Well if you make it big you have to promise to take me with you guys on all your tours. All of them!" I joked. They all looked at me very seriously.

"It's a deal!" they all yelled at once. I was shocked. I was only joking.

"I was only joking, guys. I don't expect you guys to drag me around if you make it big. I know that would be a hassle for all of you." I told them. They looked at me sadly.

"Natalie, if we make it big it would be because of you. None of us would have ever thought to do what you just did for us. We wouldn't be able to go on tour without you! And we just met you!" Zacky said. I felt like I finally had true friends. For once in my life I had real friends. Just then my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey, baby. I was gonna order pizza for dinner. If you were hungry." my mom told me. My stomach growled at the thought of food. I started laughing.

"Yea, mom! I'm starving! Oh, mom hang on!" I told her. I turned to the guys who were watching me.

"Hey, do you guys like pizza?" I asked.

"Hell yea we do!" Jimmy exclaimed making me laugh.

"Would you guys like to have dinner at my place?" I asked.

"Sure!" they all exclaimed. Gaining once again another laugh out of me.

"Hey, mom do you mind if I bring my friends over for dinner?" I asked.

"No, sweetie. I don't mind. I will order when you get here then. How many are coming?" she asked.

"Um, five." I told her.

"Ok! Well go ahead and come home then and we can get this train rolling." she said excitedly. We exchanged I love you's and hung up.

"Ok, guys! Let's go!" I exclaimed. They had all put up their instruments and were waiting. We locked up the garage and headed for my house.

OK HERE WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER. I HOPE TO GET THE SECOND ONE UP SOON THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CHAPTERS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME MESSEGES SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE IN MY STORY


End file.
